Charm
by you.just.got.STORMed
Summary: Kel, Dom and his gorgeous escort are at Raoul and Buri's wedding feast, when Dom tries to give a compliment... Oneshot continued onto more! K/D of course. **DISCONTINUED**
1. I: Charm, In The Metal Sense

**_AN: Set sometime after Lady Knight. Humour/Romance, oneshot for now._ **

**Charm**

It was Raoul and Buri's wedding feast, and Kel was sitting, fidgeting in a creamy brown and green dress, wishing she was dressed in more comfortable clothes. Mithros, why did this corset have to be so damn _tight_?

On one side of her sat her best friend, Nealan of Queenscove, deep in discussion about some book that Kel had never read with Numair, who was sitting across from Neal. On Neal's other side was his betrothed, Yukimi, who fanned herself impassively.

On Kel's other side sat Dom, dressed neatly in a new blue tunic with the Own symbol on it, which only succeeded to enhance his large, blue eyes.

Next to Dom sat his latest, a skinny, quiet blonde court lady wearing ruby red.

Despite the faint ache in her chest when Dom had entered the room with the blonde- Victoria-, Kel couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. She was obviously awed by the company that she sat in and hadn't much to say to anyone.

Dom, ever talkative, was attempting to include Victoria in a conversation. Kel hadn't really been listening, up until he had leaned across slightly to Victoria and picked up her golden necklace.

"What a pretty necklace!" he exclaimed cheerfully, twisting it around so that it caught the candlelight. "Who gave it to you?"

Kel saw Victoria blush a deep, embarrassed red and stared at the necklace more closely.

Oh _no_. No wonder the poor girl was so embarrassed.

It was kind of funny though...

Dom fingered the necklace, his face now curious at Victoria's silence. "What an odd shape it is. And gold, too. Do tell me. Where did you get it?"

Kel tried to save her. "It _is_ pretty. It's, uh, kind of like Yuki's necklace! Look, Dom, isn't Yuki's necklace pretty! Neal gave it to her for, um, Midwinter, I think it was..."

She received a very strange look from Dom, who leant to try and see Yuki's nonexistant necklace, without letting go of Victoria's charm.

Victoria shot Kel a grateful look, while Kel couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the situation.

Dom was _so_ oblivious sometimes.

And if there was one thing he hated, it was not _knowing_ things.

As he turned back, he used all his charm on poor Victoria.

"Oh, come on. Tell can't be that bad. An old lover gave it to you? Your father's mother's sister's family heirloom? Someone who liked you but you didn't know gave it to you? You found it in the privy?"

Kel giggled at the horrified look on Victoria's face and Dom's strong flirting attempts, covering her mouth with her hand quickly.

Alanna, sitting further down the table, elbowed Daine and jerked her head towards Dom and Victoria.

"Look what he's holding!" she hissed, grinning wickedly. "He doesn't know what it is!"

Daine, in turn, stifled snickers.

Dom, noticing Kel attempting to contain a laugh, looked at her in bewilderment. "I don't understand. What is it?"

"N-nothing," she choked, holding a serious expression. "Nothing at all."

Dom sent her a quizzical look, but luckily, at this point, the dancing began.

Raoul and Buri went to take the first dance as the newly wedded bride and groom, while everyone watched, then gradually other people joined in.

Daine and Numair, Alanna and George and Neal and Yuki all joined the dancers. Victoria got asked to dance by a daring knight, and, with a hesitant glance at Dom, accepted.

Dom sat back in his seat, a pout firmly set on his face. "Well _that_ was a disaster. She barely talked! She didn't answer my question about that damn necklace! And now I don't even get a dance!"

Kel had to laugh. "Stop pitying yourself, sergeant, I'm sure this isn't the worst you've been through." With a twinge of jealousy, she continued. "Ask some other poor, innocent, beautiful lady to dance if you have to dance."

His pout formed a grin and his blue eyes surveyed her seriously. "Dance with me, Kel?"

Kel's heart did horrible flip-flops as she managed to shake her head and laugh. "I said _poor_, _innocent_ and _beautiful_ Dom."

Winking at her, he replied easily, "You seemed to fit the description well enough."

She sighed dramatically, trying her very best to ignore his flirting- _had he just said he thought she was beautiful?- _and took his outstretched hand. "Just this once."

As they twirled amongst the other dancers, Dom far too close for Kel's comfort, he raised both eyebrows at her.

"I'm still waiting."

"For what?" Kel asked, honestly not knowing.

"For you to tell me what that necklace is or why it was so funny!" he told her, mock-frowning. "It's not fair!"

"Oh- that," snickered Kel. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Dom nodded vigorously- far too eagerly for what he was about to be told, Kel thought with amusement.

"The necklace is a charm to ward off pregnancy," Kel told him calmly and slowly, watching his face closely. "And you were _touching_ it. And calling it _pretty_, and _asking where she got it from_."

His face slowly turned white, then pale red, then a deep, fully blushing red.

"Ah," he said minutely, dipping Kel back neatly for one of the dance steps.

The song ended and Kel and Dom went to stand by the drinks table, Kel grabbing a glass of water. As they stood, she noticed Dom staring- at her chest?!

"What?" she asked, self consciously glancing down at herself. Had her dress's actually reasonable neckline been pulled down? Had she spilt something on the front of her dress?

Nothing _seemed_ amiss.

She looked up from her examination only to see Dom spluttering incoherently, his face a combination of shock, fury, horror, and something else that Kel couldn't quite define.

"What's wrong?" demanded Kel with real concern.

"Who are _you_ wearing one for?" the sergeant choked out the words, his expression by now apoplectic.

Kel stared at him in bemusement, noting that his face was slowly turning an odd shade of bright red... "What?"

"You're wearing a thingimi! What _she_ was!" Dom waved a long finger at Kel's neck. "_Who for_?"

A sudden dread filled Kel as she slowly moved her gaze down to discover that indeed, Dom was correct. Her anti-pregnancy charm had come out from under her dress's neckline.

Kel decided wisely, looking at Dom's still enraged expression, that now was a good time to be leaving the dinner.

**_AN: Explanation for that, let's just say Kel never took it off after Cleon. Hope you liked! :)_**


	2. II: Unholy Entertainment

**_AN: Okay, so I decided to continue Charm... :) I couldn't resist!! _**

**_This chapter is short but there will be another written- this one is more interaction while the others will be more action :D_**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

Neal, spinning a graceful Yuki around, looked over only to see his favourite cousin with an almost _purple_ face.

_This could be fun_, he mused. Whatever was wrong with Dom, it would surely be to his advantage to find out and have some fun with.

He winked at Yuki and nodded his head, in what he thought was a discreet way, towards Dom. Yuki subtly turned her head and saw the same sight that Neal did: an oddly coloured Dom, staring at the main door with a furious expression on his face.

As the song ended, Neal let go of Yuki lightly. "I'll be back," he muttered, a mischevious grin lighting up his face.

Neal strolled noncholantly over to Dom, forcing the corners of his mouth back down into a serious expression.

"Cousin, what's wrong?" he cried dramatically. Dom was in too much of a state to recognise Neal's usual theatretics, and so he actually answered.

"Kel's wearing a thingimy!" Dom pointed towards his neck, his blue eyes wild.

"A 'thingimy'?" Neal repeated dubiously, wondering just how much his cousin had drunk.

"A... a..." struggling for words, Dom finally remembered what Kel had called it. "An charm to ward off pregnancy!"

This time, Neal let an amused, wicked grin visibly spread across his face. The fact that Kel might have done _that_ with someone simply didn't shock- or perhaps _upset, _Neal thought with interest- him as much as it did his cousin. Besides, Kel and Cleon- of course. They had been... _together_... for some time- he didn't know whether they had gone _all the way_, but Dom was so agitated; the opportunity was just too good...

"Honestly, my dear Domitan," said Neal loftily, his face superior. "Did you _actually_ think that she hadn't had... _that_... with anyone?"

"She HAS?!" Dom's face shifted from purple to white; Neal watched the change with avid interest. "WHO WITH?!"

His voice was so loud that several people around turned curiously- Dom, facing the other way, didn't notice, and so Neal jerked his head minutely towards the drinks table- the people nodded understandingly.

Neal waited until they had all turned back around before answering.

"Oh, you know," he shrugged. "Kennan, probably. She might have with someone else, I don't really know. But did you actually think that she _hadn't_?"

He didn't exactly hear Dom's reply, all he heard was several _unwholesome_ words being muttered under Dom's breath.

_So, _Neal thought with satisfaction. _Dom... doesn't like that Kel might have done THAT with someone. What a source of entertainment!_

He decided to goad Dom further.

"I heard last week that she was courting that knight fellow... Erm, what was his name again? Perhaps..." Neal seized the first name that came to mind. "Sir Quentin? No... that wasn't it... Oh dear, I just can't remember..."

"She's COURTING someone?" Dom hissed, scowling. "Remember the name _now_, Meathead! If he hurts her!"

This _was_ fascinating.

Neal put an expression of extreme thoughtfulness onto his face. "... No, I can't remember. You could just ask her, you know."

His cousin's face turned slightly red. "No. No, I couldn't do that."

Pretending not to hear, Neal continued.

"Hmmm... And why are we so curious, I wonder? Why so angry? Could little Princess Domitan have a crush on darling Keladry?"

Blue eyes glared daggers onto his face. "_Shut up_, Nealan."

Neal's grin basically reached his ears. "Ah. He _does_!"

"Neal," Dom's tone was deadly. "Shut. Up. Now."

Neal giggled in a girlish way, covering his hand with his mouth. "Threats! Threats! Are you going to _tell_ her, Dommy dear?"

"I don't like her!" his face was still very, very red. "I don't!"

"Of course not," Neal smirked. "And I don't like roast beef. That's a lie, and you know it. You're jealous."

Dom buried his face in his hands. "I'm not lying!" his voice came out muffled, but it reminded Neal distinctly of the time, many years ago, when he had stolen Dom's stuffed bear and hung it off the balcony- "Uncle Baird, Neal stole my teddy!" grumbled a sulking, furious, younger Dom.

"Yes, you are," replied Neal in a patient tone, trying not to snigger at the memory. "You. Like. Kel."

Lifting his face, Dom glanced around for nearby eavesdroppers. "Shut up! Someone might hear you!"

A smirk spread across Neal's face at this confirmation. "There, now, that wasn't so hard, was it? Now you just have to go tell her!"

Dom, by now thoroughly defeated, sighed loudly. "She'd _kill_ me."

Neal, suddenly seeing possible blackmailing potential in this little secret, agreed with his cousin absent-mindedly. "She would, you're right."

So caught up in his own plans, Neal didn't notice Dom's shoulders slump ever so slightly at his words.

* * *

An hour later, Neal, having convinced Dom to go and brood in his rooms, approached a slightly drunken Wolset.

"Sir Nealan!" Wolset roared enthusiastically. "How goes it for you!"

Neal grinned at Wolset, his plan coming together perfectly. "Excellent, Wolset. Just _excellent_."

Wolset raised a questing eyebrow at this statement as Yukimi, talking avidly, drew his lady away from where Wolset and Neal were standing.

"That good, eh?" Wolset asked. "I saw you talkin' to the sarg. He looked kinda..."

"Enraged?" Neal suggested brightly. "Furious? Horrified? Ballistic?"

"Erm... yes," agreed Wolset uncertainly.

"Well," Neal leaned in towards Wolset in a secretive manner. "I found out a little secret about our darling sergeant Domitan tonight."

"Oh?" said Wolset, his attention captured and held. "Care to share?"

"Domitan," Neal checked whether Wolset was following. "Likes Keladry."

Wolset's mouth hung slightly open; his eyebrows pulled together with confusion. "Keladry?"

"You know," replied Neal, with a touch of impatience. "Of Mindelan. Lady Knight. Lord Raoul's ex-squire. Rode with your c-"

"I know who you mean," Wolset interrupted. "But... Dom likes Kel?"

Neal nodded, his smile full. "That's right."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Of course I'm sure! Knight's honour!"

An evil grin spread across Wolset's face. "What are we going to do about it?"


	3. III: Interrogation

**Charm**

**Chapter III: Interrogation**

The next morning, at breakfast, a distinct feeling of, well, _suspicion_ filled Kel at the sight of Neal's face.

It wasn't that there was anything _wrong_ with Neal's face. If anything, it looked cleaner than usual. But the fact that it was lit up by a large grin _was_ unusual- _especially_ at this hour of the morning, thought Kel.

"Hi Neal," she said cheerfully, deciding that she'd find out soon enough what he was grinning about.

"Keladry," Neal looked like he was suppressing laughter. "How fares thee, my lovely lady?"

Kel raised an eyebrow, now feeling thoroughly _nervous_ about what Neal was cooking up. "Quite well, thankyou."

"Have you-" began Neal delicately. "Have you seen my cousin at all this morning?"

Narrowing her eyes at him curiously, Kel shook her head. "No, the last time I saw him was last night. Why?"

"Last night!" Neal's eyes turned almost panicked. "When _last night_! What where you _doing _with my cousin _last night_?"

"... Talking?" Kel was honestly and utterly confused. "I saw him last night at Raoul and Buri's wedding feast, remember?"

"Oh," Neal seemed to visibly relax. "Okay then."

At that moment, Dom himself strode up to the table, his dark hair a mess and his eyes practically closed.

"Good morning, cousin!" Neal's smile grew even wider at the sight of Dom.

"Eughhh," groaned Dom in response, digging his spoon into his bowl of porridge. He began shovelling large amounts of porridge into his mouth at a rapid rate.

Kel frowned slightly, now very curious. Neal, who normally hated mornings, was _awake_ at breakfast, and Dom, who usually woke up bright and, well, _awake_, was utterly unsociable.

Today _was_ an odd day.

* * *

Kel made her way down to the practice courts, her glaive tightly in hand. She headed for the last court, looking around idly as she went.

She passed one of the archery ranges, humming softly, and then stopped abruptly.

Frowning curiously, she bent her head back so that she could see into the archery range, and blinked with surprise.

Dom, his teeth gritted together furiously, was notching up arrows onto a bow and shooting them viciously into a target, the arrows flying from his bow at an alarming rate.

Why, Kel wondered, was _Dom_ practising _archery_? She'd never seen him even wield a bow before- and certainly not go to the practice courts of his own free will.

Making a quick decision, she shifted her glaive to her left hand and opened the gate to the archery range with her right. Spinning her glaive neatly in one hand, she approached Dom's back.

"Now why," she began. "Would you be practicing archery, of your own free choice?"

Dom jerked, dropping his sheath of arrows with surprise. "Dammit, Kel! You could warn a man when you're coming!"

Surprised at his annoyed tone, Kel quickly made her face smooth. "Sorry. I didn't realise I'd startle you like that."

Dom had by now picked up all his arrows, and his expression was swiftly becoming remorseful. "Sorry, Kel. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

She relaxed slightly, and dropped her mask. "It's fine."

There was an awkward pause, in which Dom scuffed his feet a little, his face torn. "Kel-"

"Yes?" Kel replied, a little too quickly, feeling distinctly nervous about what he was going to ask her.

"Mmm, never mind," Dom looked away, chickening out of the question he so desperately wanted to ask.

He shifted his feet again, trying to solidify his resolve. He had to know, he really _had _to- but if Neal said that she'd kill him over, well, liking her, what was she going to do if he asked _this_?

"Whoareyouwearingitfor?" he blurted out quickly.

Kel had only caught the first two words, but had a nasty feeling that she knew exactly what the question was. "Sorry, what?"

"You," Dom began, swallowing heavily. "Who are you wearing that charm for? You know, _the charm_?"

Internally, Kel groaned. She had hoped to avoid this question. "Um, no one, really. I just... have it?..."

"Kennan?" Dom practically growled. He felt decidedly annoyed. Obviously, you didn't just _have_ one of those, you'd have it for a _reason_- for _someone_. But Kel clearly didn't want to share her love life with him."For Kennan?"

Kel blinked, slightly stunned at his interrogation-style of asking questions. Taken off guard, she replied truthfully. "Cleon? Well, yes, I suppose. But Cleon and I aren't... like that anymore."

"SO YOU DID DO IT WITH KENNAN!" bellowed Dom, a burning fury filling him at the thought. He now felt fully and utterly justified in pretending that the archery target was that _red headed oaf. _Mithros, he would _get _Kennan if he ever saw him again.

Kel took a back, feeling quite, quite scared, and rather like she was being grilled by one of her elder brothers. What was _wrong _with Dom? Had he been _drinking_, or, or...?

"No!" she said in a small voice. "We never... we never..." Some of her usual nature returned and she shot Dom a firm glare. "But that's _my _business. Not yours!"

Dom, howevermuch he was visibly relaxing, didn't hesitate to return her glare with a stern look. "You _are_ my business!"

Kel stared at him, wildly trying not to let her mouth drop open at this statement. _What _was _that_ supposed to mean?

Taking advantage of her silence, Dom continued his interrogation.

"Who's Sir Quentin?" demanded Dom. This question honestly had Kel stumped. "Sir... who?"

"Sir Quentin!" Dom repeated impatiently. "Neal said..."

He stopped suddenly, realising that if he mentioned that _Neal said_, then Kel would know that he had been discussing _her_ with Neal.

"I don't know anyone with that name?" Kel said, but it came out like a question. "What did Neal say?"

Dom saw no way of avoiding this.

"Neal said you were courting a knight, a knight called Sir Quentin."

Kel couldn't help feeling a little amused. Neal _would_ be Neal, wouldn't he? Allowing herself a small laugh, she replied neatly. "Oh, Dom. And I thought you said _you_ had the brains of the family."

"So you're not?" Dom checked, feeling quite relieved.

Kel couldn't help smiling at him despite her earlier annoyance. "No. I'm not courting anyone."

Dom managed a small smile in return. "Good."

Kel mustered up all her courage to ask a question. One, small question, but one that meant so much to her. "Why is that good?"

Dom's blue eyes appraised her for a moment, and he so badly wanted to just tell her, tell her how much she meant to him...

But at the forefront of his mind were Neal's words. _"She would kill you, you're right."_

Dom turned away, his heart heavy. "No reason."

Kel's heart plummeted with such suffocating disappointment, she thought she might cry. "Okay. See you later, Dom." she managed to say.

And with that, she walked softly out of the archery range, feeling her heart throb like Dom himself had just impaled her with an arrow.

**_A/N: Hey guys, so sorry for the massive delay in updating! So this is what, chapter three? I want this story to be around 6 chapters- so we're halfway there. Another goal of mine is to get this story finished by the New Year, so I really hope that happens._**

**_Thankyou so much for all the amazing reviews and story alerts! They honestly make my day. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**


	4. IV: Business

**Charm**

**Chapter IV: Business**

Neal, his telescope pointed towards the practise courts, twisted a knob on the side so that Dom's downcast face was fully, sharply in focus. "Hmmmm," he said musingly.

Wolset elbowed him in the ribs, by now thoroughly impatient. "What's 'appening?"

"She walked away," Neal informed Wolset, his voice thoughtful. "They talked, and then she walked away."

"So what are we goin' to do now?" demanded Wolset. "Love potion? A set up? No!" He held up his finger, his face lit up. "_Lock them in a room together for a week_!"

Neal took his eye off the telescope to eye Wolset in bafflement. "What are you talking about? The plan isn't to get them together. Eughh!" Neal pulled one of his theatrical faces. "My cousin and my best friend? I don't think so!"

Wolset looked slightly bemused by this. "What? Then what's our plan? What's the point of spyin' on 'em?"

"To torture Dom, of course!" Neal replied impatiently. Honestly, some people were so _stupid_! Kel and Dom together, indeed!

"But..." Wolset trailed off, his thoughts jumbled. "But surely the Lady Knight needs _someone_? And the sarge would be perfect!"

Neal gazed at him in disgust. "No! Never! You, my friend, have a _disgusting_ mind!"

* * *

Wolset strolled to the barracks of the Third Company, whistling softly. Sir Neal was confident in his plans, but Wolset knew that this was a truly stupid idea. Torturing Dom? Not nearly as fun as setting him up with the Lady Knight!

Sir Neal mightn't think much of him, but he _certainly_ knew how to cook up a good prank. And it was Sir Neal's own fault for telling him about Dom's, erm, _feelings_ for Kel.

"Hey boys," he said cheerfully, as he walked into the barracks.

Lerant looked up at his tone, suspicion instantly written onto his face."What are you so pleased about?"

Wolset grinned, and didn't waste any time getting to the point. "I know something you don't know!" he sang softly, waiting eagerly for the reaction he was sure to get.

At this, Fulcher sat up off from lying on his bed. "Ooo, what?"

"It's about the _sarge_," Wolset told them gleefully.

"This oughta be good!" Fulcher's eyes practically shone with excitement. "Spit it out!"

Wolset paused, building the anticipation, and then couldn't keep it quiet a moment longer. "Dom likes Kel!"

Fulcher jerked up excitedly. "_What_?"

Winking, Wolset grinned. "Yep."

"No way!" Lerant narrowed his eyes doubtfully. "You certain?"

Wolset nodded, pasting a casually bored expression on his face. "Certain as the sun will rise."

A sly grin lit up Fulcher's thin face. "Well, now what?"

* * *

"Neal?" Kel asked tentatively.

"Mmmmm?" Neal mumbled thoughtfully, not really paying much attention to his friend. If he had been looking at her closely, he would have noticed a slight downwards droop of her lips, a minimal drop of the eyelids and a firm setting of her usual calm mask.

Instead, Neal was thinking about Wolset's foul mind. Dom and Kel! Together! Honestly, fancy even suggesting such a thing! The very _thought_!

Neal shuddered internally as he imagined Dom and Kel as a couple. Dancing! Kissing! What a thought!

"What does it mean," Kel began, twisting her hands in her lap nervously. "What does it mean if someone says that you're their business?"

"Whatever are you talking about?" Neal said absentmindedly, still picturing Kel in a long white dress kissing Dom. _Foul! Just foul! _"Who? Did the person say that you, as in yourself, were the person's business? Or that the person was their own business?"

Kel stared at him for a moment, slightly lost. "Erm... They said that I was their business, after I told them that my lov-... that something was none of their business."

Still not fully paying attention, Neal was interested, in a kind of unfocused way. "Oh? Who told you that?"

Kel certainly wasn't going to tell him that it was his cousin! "Oh, no one important," she replied innocently.

His mind still tangled in thoughts of Kel and Dom, Neal smiled indulgently at Kel's lack of experience. Fancy not knowing what being someone's business meant!

"Well, my dear," Neal told her. "Let me just say that when Yuki told me I was her business, she then threw her shukusen at my head and we-"

He trailed off with a slightly embarrassed look on his face, perhaps realising that what had happened next wasn't really appropriate for Kel's ears.

Kel frowned minimally, her mind working hard. "So when Yuki said that you were her business, she meant that she loved you?"

Neal flicked dirt from under his nails. "Yes, yes, I suppose that's it."

"Thanks, Neal," Kel said, standing up quickly. "Thanks a lot."

She walked away swiftly, leaving Neal still living in his vivid imagination.

It was about five minutes later that he finally grasped the connotations of what Kel had been asking him.

"What! Kel! WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE THEIR BUSINESS? _WHO?"_

Unfortunately for Neal, Kel was long gone.

* * *

Kel, her heart beating at about five times its usual rate, walked quickly back down to the practise courts, her mind focused solely on one thing.

If Neal was right, she hardly dared think about what could happen.

But then again, if he was wrong, she didn't want to think about the consequences, either.

All the same...

_"No. I'm not courting anyone."_

_"Good."_

_"Why is that good?"_

_"... No reason."_

Why hadn't he said something, then? It could have been fear of humiliation holding him back. It could have been. She _hoped_ it had been.

She could be wrong. She could be horribly, utterly, completely wrong.

But what if she was right?

And that was why she had to do it. She had to find him. She had to _know_- now, before her cautiousness stopped her.

She practically jogged into the practise courts, glancing left and right, frantically searching.

_Not there._

She ran back out of the practise courts and jogged towards the stables, her long legs taking long, smooth strides.

Reaching the stable doors, Kel continued inside at a fast pace, only to run smack into a solid figure inside, which grabbed her around the waist for balance.

"Sorry!" Kel apologised automatically. "I was just-"

She broke off abruptly, staring up into sapphire blue eyes.

_Found him._

Her face slowly heated up. "_Dom."_ She said, breathlessly.

She was more than a little embarrassed at how that simple word escaped her- it was half a huff of relief, and half a longing sigh.

"Kel!" He seemed thoroughly surprised to see her, and released her waist quickly, shoving his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing down here? Isn't it lunch time?'

Kel stammered for words. "Erm, yes, I guess so, I mean I think, I suppose..." She trailed off awkwardly.

Dom's eyebrows raised, and despite their encounter that morning, he found the corners of his mouth lifting with amusement. "My dear protector, if I didn't know you better, I would think that you're struggling for words!"

His usual joking manner relaxed Kel slightly and she shot him a playful look. "Lucky you do know me better then!"

He grinned. "As it is, because I know you better, I _know_ that you're struggling for words!"

Kel laughed with him, feeling her insides warm at their usual banter, and then freeze, remembering the task that she had come to do.

Dom, seeming to pick up a tension in her, stopped laughing as well, and simply looked at her, his expression expectant.

Kel gulped slightly.

Should she?

Or was it only a recipe for disaster?

_I have to know._

Gathering her courage, she mustered some words. "You said I was your business."

Perhaps not the best start. Dom went a bright, vivid red, all the way up to his ears, and avoided her eyes. "Yes, well, um, no, I..."

Kel, so focused on her own speech, wasn't listening at all. "Neal, well, he said that if someone said that you were their business... That... Well... You know... That..."

She was stammering again, and she knew it. She didn't know how to put it - perhaps _'Dom I want to know if you love me' _would go down well? But her thoughts were running wild and she was sure that her face must be betraying her because...

All she could see was Dom, Dom, _Dom_- his blue eyes, his tanned skin, his muscular shoulders, his Neal-like nose, and his _lips, _so soft looking, so...

Kel reached up one hand, grabbed a handful of Dom's blue Own tunic, and dragged his head down to her level. Without giving herself a moment to hesitate or back out, she crushed her lips against his- and waited.

The reaction that this simple action invoked was surprising. One of Dom's arms coiled around her hips and dragged her closer, while the other tilted her chin up lightly. His lips moulded around hers, so soft, so sweet, so, so...

He released her suddenly, and the loss of his closeness was shocking to Kel. She choked slightly on the open air and finally regained her breath, her hazel eyes focused firmly on his face.

Neither of them spoke for a moment.

"Is that alright?" Kel asked Dom finally. She _thought_ from his response that it was, but she had to be sure.

The corners of Dom's mouth curled up and he broke out into a full, white smile. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Kel blinked at him, surprised at this revelation. "Then why didn't you?"

Dom laughed, and once again gathered her closer. "I think I will!"

* * *

It was agreed that neither would show any change in behaviour at dinner that night.

That was why an elated Kel and an ecstatic Dom sat together- but not _too_ close, their legs not touching and their hands far apart.

And that was why, that evening, an oblivious Wolset and an unknowing Neal continued with their seperate plans.

Neal was pleased with himself, having been distracted from Kel's 'business' question by another master scheme, designed specifically to humiliate and torture Dom (in a friendly way, of course. And it wasn't like _Dom _hadn't had his fun torturing _Neal _over the years.)

Wolset couldn't wait to try his hand at matchmaking, and he, Lerant and Fulcher had full confidence in their plan's success.

Kel and Dom were eager for some more alone time, but unfortunately for them, it would be a long, confusing night.

_Let the fun begin_, thought Wolset, as he innocently watched an unknowing Kel and Dom at dinner.

_Let the fun begin_, thought Neal wickedly, as he fine-tuned his plans for Dom's ultimate embarrassment.

Let the fun begin.

**_A/N: Well I guess I totally failed my goal- which was, in case you'd forgotten, to finish this story by the New Year. I'll make my excuses to you- Christmas celebrations then I went on holidays for three and a half weeks- but yepp. Next chapter will be the last, that's either a good or a bad thing depending on where you stand :P  
Thankyou all once again for all the reviews! They're fantastic and I always love reading them. So you're the best, guys!_**


	5. NOTE

**IMPORTANT NOTE - PLEASE READ**

Hi guys, I am really sorry for what I'm about to say. I know that I've started a lot of stories and I thank you all for being so patient while I slowly updated and continued them. Your reviews have been amazing and so encouraging.

I'm so sorry, but I've decided to leave fanfiction dot net, that is, to stop writing fanfiction altogether. I know a lot of my stories are unfinished but I hope that you enjoyed them nonetheless. If you're wondering why I am giving up fanfiction, it's just because I really feel that I need to change my priorities and get on track- I spend way too much time reading and trying to write fanfiction when I really need to focus on other things. I will miss writing and I will miss all the lovely and incredible reviews.

I am going to say, however, that I know a lot of people who read my stories are amazing writers. If you want to continue a story or base other stories off one of my stories or whatever, go ahead. I'm not planning on ever coming back to this. So feel free to do whatever you want- I am basically removing all of my ownership and copyright from my stories.

I was originally going to delete my account but I can't actually find a way to do that, so I'm just going to leave it but change my password to something random and get rid of my email address from it so that I don't get any notifications. I almost prefer it this way because it means that other people can still read my stories/oneshots if they want.

It's not that I didn't enjoy writing and reviewing and reading other stories, it's just that I really feel that I need to give it up and, well, 'get a life' ;)

Thankyou all so much for your support of my stories and I wish you all the best for your writing and reading. If you want to know what was going to happen in the end of my stories, I did actually have a plot for most of them... so if you want to read it you can read them below this note. Once again, my sincere apologies.

Cheers,

_Storm._

**WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN IN MY [incomplete] STORIES:**

**Arranged- **_continued from ch. 16: Purple_ Kel and Dom attended court tea at which Lady Felicity discovered a much older but very rich marriage prospect for Vera. Kel naturally was horrified at this while Dom also opposed the match. Vera met a boy a couple of years older than herself with a less rich fief that she is attracted to. Dom was going to lose his betrothal ring whilst practicing with Wolset, and he and Kel were going to spend the evening looking for it. They would find it and both would feel slightly more at ease with the other. Alyssa was going to visit Dom's rooms to invite Kel to her betrothal party. Dom was going to have to meet Kel's dragon of a grandmother (see Squire for mention). The wedding would then happen, and at the end, Queen Thayet and King Jonathon would present the newly married couple with a small fief as a reward for their services to the kingdom. The couple would then be forced to spend their 'wedding night' in the same room, during which Kel hears Dom sleep talk and becomes concerned about him. After several awkward days of marriage, Dom feels that he has to tell Kel how he feels, whether it ruins their marriage or not. However, he finds that he doesn't have to when Kel confronts him after she hears him say 'I love you' in his sleep. She wants to know who he was talking about, he hopes that she is jealous and finally admits his feelings, which leads to a much happier marriage. Felicity arranges Vera's betrothal to the rich, older man, and Vera has absolutely no desire to marry him. Kel and Dom step in and stand up to Felicity about Vera's match, when it becomes official they oppose it in court and both admit that their own marriage was arranged, but that it turned out for the best. Leads to revision of arranged marriage laws by the Crown. Story would have ended with a content Kel and Dom and Vera courting the younger boy that she met at the court tea.

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**- _was going to undergo a full rewrite._ : In the end the last chapter was not going to be a song but would simply contain Dom reconciling with Neal and confessing his mistakes. Neal would then seek out Kel and convince her to see Dom, who would explain but wouldn't expect to be forgiven. A year later, Kel would go to Dom and tell him that she forgives him, if he still feels the same way. Story would have ended with the two being happily together.

**Charm**- was going to be a simple comic Kel/Dom. Wolset and Neal would have played some amusing pranks whilst Dom and Kel would have had a good laugh over the fact that they were secretely together. Eventually, a year or two later, the two would announce their betrothal without ever publically revealing their relationship and everyone would be stunned.

**Feeding The Fire**- no particualar plan. Was just going to be angsty Katniss/Peeta then end being Katniss/Gale with flickers of the rebellion.

**The Storm Of The Vine**- was going to be a story of Tris finding her place in the world, and both her and Briar being confused over their feelings of attraction towards each other. Would have included Briar with another girl, Tris's jealousy, etc, then have ended with mutual confessions and a Tris/Briar pairing.

**After The Time Paradox**: **Tangles:** no particular plan. Classic defeat Opal, Artemis/Holly ending.

**Why, Hello- **Kel and Dom would have been forced to spend more time together for tutoring and school while flickers from Dom's difficult and broken past would have been revealed. Would have eventually built up to Dom changing around Kel but returning to himself at school, then when she confesses frustration at this he would have wanted to change for the better. Was originally meant to be a comedy Kel/Dom.

**I Do II-** Kel and Dom's marriage is originally happy until Kel meets Dom's handsome elder brother and realises that he is the man she almost slept with. She would confess this to Dom, who would be hurt and furious despite not telling Kel about his brief affair with Oranie. Major angst. Dom would eventually tell Kel about this, who in turn would be hurt and confused. In the end, Kel would discover that she is pregnant and this brings the two together again.

**You Belong With Me-** would have just followed modified song lyrics. More awkward moments, more jealousy, finally Dom breaks up with Cynthia and Kel asks why, he confesses that he was just trying to get over his own feelings for Kel. The two get together.

**ONESHOTS [that I never wrote but planned:**

**Flirt**

Summary: It's been two years since she'd been squire to Lord Raoul, and Kel decides that it is finally time to move on from Dom. However Dom may have other ideas.

**Transitions**

Summary: It was odd, her relationship with Dom. So... smooth. It seemed that one moment they'd been laughing together in the Own and the next they were getting married.

**Little Sister**

Summary: Dom is sure that he only thinks of Kel as a little sister, and tells her as much.

**Letters to Juliet**

Summary: Dom is quite drunk, along with the rest of the Third Company, and Wolset, Lerant and Fulcher take it upon themselves to help him write a letter to his unknown lady love.

**Lady**

Summary: Dom opens the door for Kel, and Neal wonders why since she's not a lady. This leads to much argumentation from the two cousins as to Kel's femininity.

**Public Displays of Affection**

Neal discusses how disgusting he finds couples who are all over each other, and Dom takes it upon himself to demonstrate with the nearest woman- who just so happens to be Kel.

**Favours**

Summary: Kel is jousting and Dom decides to give her a favour for luck.

**Lacking In Sublety**

Summary: A series of oneshots. What if Kel/Dom/any other character just said plain out what they were thinking at particualar moments in the books?


	6. Surprise? Good or bad, you decide

**... Yeah ok, don't shoot me guys! Basic gist of all this is: new account (Katia22) u/4459658/Katia22... Guilty return of neglectful author, probably no progress until end of 2013-early 2014! So don't get too pumped or infuriated or whatever you're feeling right now. Comprendas? Profile explains more, in case you're too lazy to visit it I'll post it here ;) :**

**"**... Greetings world of fanfiction! I know that, since I haven't written anything on this account, no one cares and no one will probably read this. But that's quite ok, because I'm waiting. Waiting for December 2013 and the freedom that it will bring, meaning that I will once again be able to write.

Maybe someone picked up on those key words. "On this account". So possibly some of you know me already, as . ( u/1692821/you-just-got-STORMed). Yep, I used to hang around on here a fair bit until I decided to force myself to focus more on my studies and my life itself as I felt that I was slipping out of who I wanted to be and losing track of my goals. But my dears, here's the thing- balance is the key, and I genuinely want to write again. So here I am, back again, crawling on my hands and knees and hoping that you'll still read my stuff, even if I did abandon you about two years ago with a lot of unfinished stories.

So. I'm going to write again. Whilst my other account still exists and I did manage to get back into it again, I'd rather make a fresh start with this one. So I'll gradually (and very slowly) be transferring stories- but ONLY my Protector of the Small fics, none of my Artemis Fowl, Twilight, Obernewtyn, etc. fanfics- and editing them as they go. You will probably see a lot of major changes, as I now go back through my work grimacing and clutching my head at, well, almost everything. But hey, everyone has to start somewhere, and in a few years time I'll probably log-in and almost die of humiliation at what my writing is like now. But I'm definitely looking forward to playing around with this stuff again.

This certainly won't be a fast process though! I have my last year of school to finish, which includes some pretty major exams, assessments and even a massive creative writing piece. I'm excited about this but also just wishing it was over already. So I might get around to a little bit of editing over the next few weeks but it won't be much, if any. I miss getting reviews and readers though, and I must say, thanks heaps guys for all of the reviews you gave me at the end and even to some people who sent me nice goodbye messages! Cheers, cause you're my encouragement and I'm fairly sure that without this site I wouldn't have had the guts to pick up my creative writing subject this year.

Anyway, I'm probably boring you with all of this drivel because the fact is, none of it matters. I hope to see some of you around again reading my stories and I'd love to read some of yours!

- Katia (aka . )."

**Cheers for reading guys. Apologies for leaving the first time and again now- but this time I can see the end and I'm promising I'll be back, hopefully as a better writer ;)**


End file.
